Alice?
by growlbabygrowl99
Summary: What if the stories your mother told you when you were young about Wonder Land were true? What if the Mad Hatter came for a visit only it wasnt the original Hatta? Alice gets thrown into a world she doesnt like by a guy who has shocking blue eyes and mad red hair. Will she leave wonderland forever or will she stay and find love like her mother once did?
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters other than Alice's Mom and a few others all the original characters are not mine... Enjoy the read!**

**Alice. My name is Alice. Im a high school senior and ready to graduate except there's one problem with that...my mother is really sick and I have to miss my graduation to take care of her.**

**Sitting by my mothers hospital bed I felt a huge wave of giggles come over me and I couldn't stop. I heard my mother whisper something while looking at me and smiling.**

**After I stopped giggling I looked over at my mom and smiled seeing a light in her eyes that I haven't seen in a while. "what was that mom?" I asked and she looked off behind me and smiled again **

**"I said the mad hatter wants to see you and meet you...He says your magnificent and look a lot like me when I was younger..." she trailed off. I hung my head so she wouldn't see the tears pooling in my eyes. She used to tell me stories of the mad hatter and the cat that had a huge smile...I forget its name though. Lately she's been muttering about how she's never going to see them again and how sad it was that they couldn't come here and stay longer than an hour.**

**"Mom we all know that they aren't real so snap out of it and come back to the real world...come back to me...please" I whispered the last words wanting so badly for her to snap back into the real world and be my mother again and for her to stop talking non-sense about Wonder Land. **

**xx 2 Hours Later xx**

**In my room there is a closet that my mother said to take care of cause it was my fathers. I never actually knew my father my mother always said that if I wanted to talk to him call for the mad hatter. Well honestly I never thought anything of it I Just thought she was trying to make me feel better about my father leaving us. When I was 13 I asked who my father was she got really upset and said the she met him in Wonder Land and that he was the sweetest man ever but the Red Queen had his head Chopped off. Well then that made me have nightmares about the Red Queen and my father.**

**"just some silly old story to stop me from asking..." I mumbled under my breath before the door bell rang. As I walked down the hall way towards the front door I looked at all the pictures from the summer trip to West Virginia last year and the year before last. We went hiking and horse back riding and a lot of other fun things. It was really foggy one morning so my mom got her friend to take the picture while me, my mom, and frank-my moms friends son stood in the picture. **

**Frank was a great friend at the time but he wanted something more from me that I wasn't ready to give to anyone. So he told me I was a tease and we had a huge argument over the fact that I wouldn't hook up with him. As I got to the door to open it I saw red hair through the eye hole. I couldn't see the guys face cause he had it pointing down to the porches floor and he was wearing a faded purple top hat. As I went to open the door I knew immediately that the person standing in front of me was no other than... **


	2. The Son

**Hey I will most likely be posting a chapter each day but if I miss a day its either because the computer is acting up or im grounded well any way I hate to post the first chapter and then a authors note so to make up for it here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**"How...What...I must be dreaming." I fumbled with the words. There could be no way he was standing there on my front door step. He wasn't real...was he? NO he wasn't he is just a character from a bedtime story nothing else. **

**"You believe you are dreaming huh? Hmm only one way to figure out if you are or not" The Mad hatter stated before he walked into the house and shut the door that I had left open as I walked into the living room. he walked up behind me and pinched my arm.**

**"Owe..." I yanked my arm away from him and looked up at him. He wore a giant smile and his eyes held a haze of insanity. As I watched his eyes I noticed his eyes were a different color than my mother had described, instead of being a Halloween green they were a blue...it was like the blue you see at the beach, a mix of sky blue and sea blue...they were a color you could get lost in. **

**"Your not the original Mad Hatter are you?" He blinked and then it dawned on him that I noticed his eyes. **

**"Nope But I' related to him...im his son. Tell me how is a raven like a writing desk?" The boy asked. I looked at him and remembered what my mother told me of this riddle. 'never answer it'. I stayed silent and looked at him with a perplexed look.**

**"So what is your name? Or is it the same as your fathers?" I questioned and he grabbed my hand and whispered some words I couldn't pronounce and all of the sudden everything went black.**

* * *

**I own nothing but The mad hatters son and Alice's mom and a few other people yet to come. :D Review, Review, Review!**


	3. Awake

_**I own none of the characters other than Alice's mom, Nero, and a few yet to come hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

As I began to awaken from the sleep I heard someone speaking of my mother and I. "I don't understand why you brought her here its dangerous...Don't look at me that way you know very well how I felt about her mother I don't want to see you go down that road of heart-break." That voice why does it seem so familiar? have i met that person before or is it just another part of this crazy dream...

"Come on father i know you got hurt loving her mom but that doesn't mean i will get hurt...And who's to say i will like Alice that way we could be friends and that's it...I dont see the problem im 17 now I can't always be expected to follow the rules and be the good son that you want or wanted at least." By this point I was getting tired of them two bickering so I started to stir in the bed I was in. As i started to open my eyes i saw the kid of the mad hatter and after i watched him for a while making sure he wouldn't do anything to me I looked over to the adult version of the kid. They were alike in so many ways but their eyes were different colors and the kid's hair was shorter than his fathers.

"Hello Alice, I hope you dont mind to granting us with your presence at tea would you?" I shook my head and the Hatta grinned and turned to walk out of the room. As I went to sit up the kid went on panic mode and was rubbing my arms and holding my side so I wouldn't fall side ways off the bed and he seemed generally concerned if I was okay or not. I watched as he smoothed over my legs, arms, back, and front for over five minuets.

"I'm fine you know. There is no reason for you to worry yourself...I never did catch your name. Do you mind telling me?" I asked him as he stopped petting me. He looked up at me from his seat on the ground and he smiled.

"Nero is my name, Alice, it's quite lovely isn't it?" He looked at me with eyes that I could get lost in. _Get it together Alice! We aren't here because we want to be, he dragged us here! _I got up from the bed and saw 10 horse flies coming towards me with a black, blue, and white dress. I looked at Nero waiting to see what he would do but all he did was look at me with happy eyes. As I grabbed the dress Nero grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room that I guess was a bathroom and heard him say 'change' so I did.

About 5 minuets of trying to get the dress on I finally got it. As I walked out of the room I saw Nero standing and waiting for me. Once he saw me he pulled me through the house and out into the courtyard were there was a long table with teacups, saucers, and food. As i took in the sight I saw three people at the table and realized one was the Hatta and the other two I wasn't quite sure about. As Nero pulled me over to the table i realized it was Tea time.

* * *

Hey its me again ust wanted to saw thanks fro reading and Thanks TrancyKat for reveiwing i really like writing this story and would really like more people to reveiw it for me ...tell me what you thinnk of it


	4. Tea time with Chesh

Hey I want to Thank TrancyKat for helping me out with this chapter expecially with Cheshire A.K.A Chesh he was hard to describe.

* * *

"Ah the guest of honor has arrived, might I say you look ravishing in that dress." The Hatta watched as his son pulled out my chair for me to sit. Honestly what happened next didn't surprise me, Nero not even caring about the way Hatta was looking at him, got up on the table and sat directly in front of me with his legs crossed indian style and leaning on his elbows to get closer to my face.

Seeing his expression I started to giggle and blushing as he took my hand and kissed the back of it. Nero smiled and stood up with out un tangling his legs and grabbed on to the back of my seat and flipped over it. "Tea my lady? Or would you like some coffee or milk? Anything you want ill get it for you..." before i could tell him anything he dunked his head and whispered into my ear the word 'anything' it was low enough so his father couldn't hear not that he would've cared cause he was smiling a huge smile and watching us.

"Oh well i see that the morning tea has been served any chance you have some cream left for the cat?" A voice said on the other side of the table. At the sound of the voice i jumped not seeing anything there until a giant smile started to fade in and then a tail and his body, arms and legs, then his head came into view with his cat ears, his hair all spiky and purple with pink tips. His eyes were pink with purple flecks around the center around the purple

"Of course! We always save enough of the cream for you..." The Hatta said just as he flung the cream dish as the cat. The drunken mouse that lives in the teapot started to giggle and laugh like there was a clown in front of his face. I looked at the boy with the unusual mutations...my thoughts broke off as the cat guy spoke to me.

"not mutations sweet cheeks, they make my senses three times better than a humans so if you wanna give me a try ill be more than willing." He smiled and Nero through a fork at his head but the guy dodged it just before it imbedded in his forehead. He chuckled before winking at Nero which Nero ignored.

"Me and Alice are gonna go for a walk. Chesh you are more than welcome to come along..." Nero said right before he popped up on the other side of my chair his face right beside my neck. I could hear him purring into my ear as he answered Nero.

"Don't mind if I do" He said into my ear just loud enough for Nero to hear and for me to hear his purring against my neck.


	5. The argument

As we walked through the woods Nero was on my right and Chesh was on my left and ever since we left the tea party the two guys have done nothing but bicker with each other. While they were bickering I took the time to study Chesh. He had purple hair with pink tips,eyes that were pink with purple flecks around them, his clothes were as badass as he was he wore a black shirt that had rips along the sides horizontally and he wore black leather pants that left little to the imagination and he wore a bunch of chains along his right side conecting his wallet i supposed to his belt loop. He had cut a hole in the back of his pants so that his big fluffy tail wouldnt be unconfortable in his wore black leather biker boots there were chains on them also. I was pulled away from my thoughts as we had sunddenly stopped because the guys were in each others face. Nero was getting more and more confusing each time he started yelling again.

"You know what just drop the fact that i made a mistake holy-shit i made one screw up with a girl and you just have to keep bringing it up!" Chesh yelled turning around away from Nero and running his hands through his hair and pulling at it with tears in his eyes.I stood there stunned as Nero growled and shot obscenities at Chesh which only made Chesh more upset and finally i stepped in and stopped them from killing each other.

"HEY! knock it off...good i got your attention...whats up with you two earlier you were talking like two guys and now your at each others throats?" I aked wondering why Nero was glarring daggers at Chesh's back.

"Do you want me to tell her or should I? You damn pussy..." I stepped in front of Nero Just about when he was gonna push Chesh. I glared at Nero and he just looked at me with glowing blue eyes.

"Go sit down now! Chesh go sit on that rock over there and try to pull yourself together" I growled out and both guys listened to me. _Good now lets figure this out._ I thought to myself as i went to walk over to Chesh to hear his part of the story


	6. the past

_**Im thinking of deleting this story and writing one with just Chesh and Nero idk reveiw and tell me what you think i should do.. :) i own nothing from Alice in wonderland.**_

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it! damn if you want the information so much go ask lover boy over there he's the one who can't drop the damn subject of me and Star...I mean I didn't mean to hurt her I swear I didn't." Chesh looked at me, his eyes pleading for me to believe him. he had tears running down his cheeks and when he glanced at Nero I saw something...maybe adortion?...i dont know but it was ovious that he liked Nero not only as a friend though.

"What happened with...Star, you, and Nero?" I asked again and Chesh bowed his head and let out a little sob before going into detail.

_Flashback..._

_It was a bright day in Wonder land which was normal at that time. Nero was walking the same old beated path the they are now. _

_"Hey Nero you wanna hang out today or are you and Star gonna finally get past Second base..." before Chesh could say anymore Nero had pushed him to the ground and Nero was blushing like crazy. _

_"Me and Star arent together...i like someone else...i think." Nero sputtered and looked at Chesh smiling and started to laugh at the disgruntled look on Chesh's face after seeing Nero laugh like that Chesh started to smile and laughing along with Nero. After the laughing fit Chesh finally asked._

_"No but really who do you like? Is it jamie, luka, or hmmm how about me?" Chesh asked grinning like a fool and as soon as Nero heard that last part his face turned as red as a firetruck. Chesh who was floating at the time saw his facce and lost all concentration as the shock set in he fell to the ground and umped up onto his feet before Nero could offer to help him up. He looked at Nero shocked and turned on his heels and walked away._

_"Chesh...wait come on it doesnt mean anything im not gonna act on it!" Nero called out to Chesh but if Chesh heard him Nero didnt know beause he saw no reaction. The next three days were a living hell for Nero he couldnt sleep because in his dreams he dreamt or Chesh he couldnt eat cause his stomach was in nots and he didnt go on his usual walks because thet was the last place he saw Chesh. After the second day of doing nothing but sitting in his room starring at huis wall his father The Hatta told him to go do something and wouldnt take no for an answer so after taking a shower and getting dressed in a pair of plue jeans and a black shirt he went to go walk._

_After two hours of just walking aimlessly he wounded up at the exact spot where he last saw Chesh. Tears blurred his eyes as he thought of his stupid jokes and purlpe and pink hair that would never lay down and his huge grin. "Honestly i wasnt gonna do anything if you wouldve just kept your big mouth shut you wouldnt have figured it out..." Nero whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. _

_"Now really do you honestly think that? Cause now that i think of it, it was quite ovious but i never thought of it that way...and dont start kidding yourself you wouldve done something if i didnt walk off. Wouldnt you Nero?" Chesh!? As i looked around i saw his big pink and purple tail hanging from a tree swishing back and forth and as i looked up higher there he was laying on his back with a white rose in his hands. "ill be honest with you. you had me scared that i wouldnt see you again."_

_"Youre an ass you know that right?" Nero said laughing. He was so glad to see Chesh his heart was racing because of it. Chesh sat up and jumped down and walk up to me until he was about half a foot from my face. "Chesh what are you doing you made it clear you dont like me that way so why act like it? why tempt me to kiss you?" Nero asked as he looked into Chesh's eyes. nero could smell the strawberries that Chesh had for lunch from the garden and it smelled amazing to him. _

_"Your such a fool i walked away cause you needed time to see what you wanted I wanted you but you didnt know if you wanted me...so now for the whole why do this to you...Well i do this so I can do this and not get into trouble..." And then he kissed me._


	7. Chapter 7

"so you and Nero kissed?" I asked Chesh and Chesh nodded. Honestly I wasn't surprised but that didn't explain the girl named star so I looked back up at him to see he had disappeared. I sighed and walked over to were Nero was sitting and when he saw me coming he stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"so you and Chesh kissed? and don't try to deny it you did and I need to know how that ties into what happened with Star." I stated and Nero's face fell and he looked at me with eyes full of hate and sadness.

"it ties Star in because at the time Chesh was dating her and she was one of my best friends at the time and I didn't ever want to see her hurt well the next day was the worse of my life."

_Flashback_

_I was terrified Star and I haven't talked in weeks and me and Chesh haven't talked in three days. As I was walking through wonderland I looked around and noticed that I had walked straight into the talking flower garden. As I turned to walk away back the way I came one of the roses stopped me with on of her leaves._

_"awe the poor dear...so confused about what to do...so troubled in his mind and heart...to love her or him? T__he main question you are tossing around in your mind. Come talk to us about your heart aching problems young boy." I looked up at the rose and my eyes started to blur with tears...knowing that she was right my heart ached at the thought of losing either one of them but I knew I had to chose one and the one I didn't chose would hate me forever._

_"I don't know what to do! I don't want to lose either one of them but..." my voice cut off when I heard a loud scream. "STAR!" I screamed her name and darted through the bushes and mushrooms. Once I got to where the scream had come from I saw Chesh on the ground bleeding and Star halfway into the water of the river of dreams. _

_A voice echoed in my head:** you can only save one both are still alive and both will live but you must chose if you save the Cheshire Cat Star the hunter will be lost to her dreams and her insanity but if you are to save Star, Cheshire will forever hold a grudge towards you and never again will you be together as friends or lovers...**_

_Tears ran down my cheeks as I struggled to understand why they were doing this to me. As I watched both of them I realized I could live without the acceptance of one of these two but I couldn't live without the love of one. So I slowly watched towards the person I couldn't live without seeing for a day of my life._

* * *

_Cliffy! lol I hoped you like it ive been inspired! lol im sorry it took so long for the update. Please review!_


End file.
